sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Pearl (Sunnygoldi/SM)
Appearance Red Pearl looks like every other pearl, with a slim stature and a thin pointed nose. Her skin is a light red. Red Pearl's red hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail with an orange elastic. Her gemstone is placed on her forehead, her bangs only slightly framing her gemstone. Her eyes are also red and her mouth is often pulled back in a smirk. Over her body, she wears a tightly adjusted, maroon-ish red short-sleeved top with puffed sleeves. Her top has red, criss-crossing laces under her neckline, which stop halfway before the bottom of the top. Red Pearl has a short skirt that's the same colour as her top. Under her skirt, she has shorts that reach her knees and are light red. Red Pearl has no socks on her ankle area. She wears red ballet blats for pleasure and ease. Personality Red Pearl, though she is a Pearl, does not have an easily submissive and non-judgemental nature. She is a stubborn and often annoying gem who is not afraid to voice her opinion. She is quite boastful and likes to brag about things, exaggerating things that are unimportant. Red Pearl is chatty and likes to endorse herself in gossip and rumours at times. She opposes against anyone who dares ''to attempt to command or order her, including the Diamonds, which is why Red Pearl was kicked out of Homeworld. Abilities Pearl possess traits and abilities that are common among all Gems. Skillset *'Spear Proficiency: 'Red Pearl is graceful and accurate with her spear, though she isn't quite fast with it. *'Smoke Bombs: '''Red Pearl carries a small bag of smoke bombs with her, whether for grand entrances/exits or battle distractions, she always has a few. Unique Abilities * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Red Pearl can manipulate and generate fire, to a weak level. Relationships TBA History Red Pearl was made originally as a backup Pearl for Yellow Diamond (Canon). Due to this fact, Yellow Pearl (Canon) was particularly hostile toward Red Pearl. When Red Pearl was 200 years old, Yellow Pearl had to go on a short mission. Yellow Diamond planned that Red Pearl would replace Yellow Pearl for three days, maximum. On the first day, Red Pearl angered Yellow Diamond greatly by questioning her orders. Yellow Diamond ordered for Red Pearl to be shattered. Red Pearl escaped and evaded attempts of shatter, over and over again. Adding to that, Red Pearl spread gossip and rumours about Yellow Diamond all over Homeworld. Yellow Diamond by this point was so frustrated and annoyed that she ''demanded ''that Red Pearl be captured, poofed, bubbled, and sent out to Earth if she couldn't be shattered. The soldiers captured and poofed Red Pearl and put her in a small space craft set on the path to Earth. While they were following orders, they forgot to bubble her but never noticed. When the space craft was almost about to reach Earth, Red Pearl regenerated. She was mortified that Yellow Diamond kicked her out of Homeworld. She crash-landed in a forest near Beach City, where Pearl found Red Pearl in When Pearls Meet... (Read the upcoming episodes of Decay and Rebirth to see the rest of her history) Category:Roleplay characters Category:OCs Category:Pearl Category:Approved Characters Category:Sunny Multiverse